


Your Intentions

by FountainStranger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beleth is MByleth, Betaed, Byleth is FByleth, F/M, In which Jeralt and Seteth are mega bi for eachother, Jeralt Lives AU, M/M, MByleth, Twin AU, does make Seteth a cougar?, fbyleth, mentions of Sitri Flayn and Rhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainStranger/pseuds/FountainStranger
Summary: Seteth can be very stern, and He’s about to understand how the boys he corners feels.One Shot
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth
Kudos: 40





	Your Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Sunjian54 for beta reading, and helping me edit~
> 
> Here is some Jeralt/Seteth for the masses~
> 
> If I get any ideas later I may write more, but this is a one shot for the time being.

Seteth looked down at the papers in his hands as he tried to put Jeralt out of his mind. The man was an honest to the goddess enigma that refused to be unraveled.

Seteth furrowed his brow at Jeralt’s conflicting actions. He had started a fire and ran away with his twin children, then the goddess brought him back to Garach Mach even when he clearly didn’t trust the church, now he’s shamelessly flirting with him.... again.

Seteth tried to push down the thoughts of Jeralt’s shameless flirtations. At first he was cold and distant to him, losing his wife and suspecting those who were close to you had something to do with it is not good for one’s psyche.. 

Seteth flipped through the stack of papers on his desk looking for something, anything, with numbers to take his mind off the man. Yet even as the monastery financial report filled his mind, Jeralt was still there.. He had clearly aged from life, or stress, but it did nothing to dull his innate charm. 

So many years ago when he had barley come out of hiding, carefully maneuvering through what was then a strange new world with Flayn, Rhea had generously given them a home. By her side was a wider eyed, and younger Jeralt. He had fully bought into the cult Rhea formed around herself, and his future wife Sitri had yet to come to the monastery.

Seteth squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the numbers, and not running into anyone. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by the thought of a then younger Jeralt, still strong and full of life leaning over himself dressed in the flowing robes worn at the time. His intense gaze peering into his own eyes as- OoOF!

Papers were scattered about as one of the heavy monastery doors slammed into him. Seteth rubbed his face, and bent over to get the documents but a black armored hand grabbed it before he could. 

“Oh!”

He looked up to see a straight faced Beleth gazing down at the content with a straight face before handing it back to him. 

“Beleth, thank you.”

Jeralt hadn’t been the only person Alois had brought back to Garach Mach. He was closely followed by a pair of stoic twins in black that looked identical to Sitri. He claimed they weren’t his oldest twins that died in the fire 20 years ago.

He sure did say that.

Beleth nodded, and held up a few documents of his own. “I need to see you about these.”

Seteth shoved Jeralt out of his mind, and opened his office door inviting Beleth inside. “Yes please come in.”

Math wasn’t quite cutting it anyway.

They walked in, and Seteth motioned to the guest chair as he took his own seat behind the desk. 

As they took their respective seats Beleth cleared his throat. “I didn’t just come to ask about grades Seteth.”

Seteth felt a little confused. They didn’t really approach others often beside their own students, and only spoke to Rhea when she called meetings.

“Do you need help with something?” He leaned forward trying to be open. Beleth reaching out to him after he lightly interrogated him and his sister about their past was a relief.

“I wanted to ask about your intentions with my father.” Beleth was straight forward, pinning him down with his eyes.

The following silence was deafening, Seteth’s brain stopped functioning for a second before kicking itself back in gear. 

“I, excuse me?”

“Are you fucking our dad?” A feminine voice came from behind the open door. As she spoke the door closed revealing Byleth Jeralt’s daughter with a fully serious face.

Unsatisfied with Seteth’s bewilderment she strode forward with predatory strides, undaunted by anything or anyone until she laid her hands down on his desk. 

She leaned forward with a small frown. “Are you fucking my dad Seteth?”

Beleth grabbed her cloak, and pulled her back looking mildly annoyed.

While Byleth tugged her cloak away from her brother Seteth could only sit still as his face blushed bright red reaching the tips of his ears hidden under his hair.

“Ah” he stammered processing how they had sprung an ambush on him. He put a hand to his face, and crossed his arm other his chest.

Beleth stood up and patted Byleth’s head much to her chagrin, and stood next to her in front of Seteth.

“Our father’s just had us for as long as we’ve been alive. Raising us as a single father, and as a mercenary was hard even if he wouldn’t admit it.” They both leaned forward, the midday sun shining through the nearby window, as if the goddess herself was putting a spotlight on Seteth.

They both split off, and flanked him. Byleth leaned forward with a shrewd face tapping her nails on his desk as Beleth stood cross armed with an intensifying expression.

Is this what those boys that bothered Flayn felt when he would lecture them?

“We can’t stop him from finding love, nor do we want to. As an adult he’s capable of making the choices when it comes to finding it.” Beleth said.

“But if you hurt him, don’t think we’ll just stand by and-“

A sharp whistle interrupted Byleth, and inadvertently saved Seteth from further questioning. In the once again open doorway was Jeralt who had a look of amusement and irritation on his face.

He raised an eyebrow, and they both took a full step back allowing Seteth to drag in a breath that he didn’t even know he needed.

“Kids, I have business with Seteth. I have an assignment I need to be briefed on.” He tilted his head towards the door signaling them to leave. For a second Seteth was relieved, but he quickly realized he was trading one situation for another.

Byleth frowned, and reluctantly walked out with her head hanging down unwilling to meet Jeralt’s amused but stern stare followed by a much less anxious Beleth who looked quite satisfied with himself. When they had first come to the Monastery the three of them reminded Seteth of a mother duck followed by her ducklings. 

They both hugged him, stunning Jeralt, and walked out leaving the two of them alone. Jeralt stood still, a small smile spreading across his face. He put a hand to his chest where his children rested their heads on him. Seteth immediately felt as if he intruded on an intimate moment even though this all happened in his own office.

Jeralt took a deep breath, and walked over to the Seteth’s desk with an easy smile. “Sorry for those two giving you a hard time.”

“Yes, thank you for your help.” Seteth cleared his throat, and smoothed his robes down. “I don’t recall telling you about any new missions.”

Jeralt chuckled, and sat down on the guest chair while resting his hand on his desk. “They wouldn’t have pulled back otherwise, I had no idea they were so protective of me.”

He smiled and sighed happily, “ All this time… never mind.” He turned to Seteth who was listening intently, leaning forward unconsciously.

“No, I understand.” Seteth rested both his arms on his desk and looked at his hands. “I’ve spent so long looking after my sister, it feels nice knowing that the people you love feel just as strongly about you.”

“I still remember the days when she was so small, and fragile.” Seteth’s mind drifted away to the first time Cethleann grabbed his finger with her tiny little hands. His eyes misted as he recalled all those years as he watched her grow to the bright and curious girl she was today.

They both sat in silence fondly thinking about their children until Seteth sat up and blinked a few times to clear the sentimental tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “You said you wanted to be briefed on your mission?” 

Jeralt nodded, and closed his hand. 

“I’ll let you know when I do.” Seteth pulled the first paper off his stack, and pulled his ink well closer. 

In truth he did have information for Jeralt, but one day wouldn’t hurt. Jeralt stood up from the chair, slowly pulling away letting his hand linger on the top for the desk as he did. Seteth looked at his hands as he did his mind wandering away from the math, imagining the sensation of the way those hands would hold him close-

“Thank you Jeralt, I... hope you have a good day.”

Jeralt nodded, and walked out leaving Seteth with his personal thoughts, and the looming fear of Byleth and Beleth.


End file.
